Saber
by Szerelem
Summary: Ella sabía. La relación de ellos iba más allá de la rivalidad, más allá de la amistad pero eso sólo ella tenía el privilegio de saberlo. ¿O tal vez no?


**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto no me pertenece como ninguno de sus personajes.**_

**Advertencias: **_**AU**_** (porque según mi imaginación Sasuke nunca traicionó a Konoha por lo cual explica que él este como Jonin en el one-shot). **_**¿OoC? Faltas de ortografía.**_

**Advertencia 2: **_**Éste FF se publica igual el FanFicsLandia bajo el seudónimo de FiraLili.**_

**Saber**

_**Ella sabe**_

Abrió sus parpados antes de suspirar, girarse sobre sí misma para llegar al despertador y apagarlo, debía levantarse ya o llegaría tarde a la oficina del Hokage, no era que éste fuera muy puntual pero ella debía dar el ejemplo.

Se reincorporó mientras rascaba un poco de su nuca, sintiendo que su cabello rosado necesitaba atención y mimos, torció el gesto, tendría que dejarlo para otro día ahora debía prepararse. Atravesó su habitación con pasos largos para adentrarse a su baño, su ducha no sería muy larga… desgraciadamente.

0-0-0-0-0

—¡Pero Sakura-chan, ya me aburrí!

La mujer apretó fuertemente los dientes para no abalanzarse sobre el rubio que tenía en su rostro un puchero, un intento de soborno a su persona, lástima que con ella eso ya no funcionara, por lo menos no después de 1 año haciendo lo mismo.

—Eso a mí no me importa, Naruto, ponte a trabajar —ordenó de la formas más intimidante, alzando un puño enguantado en cuero negro, un pequeño puño con la fuerza de 1000 hombres.

—¡Vale, vale, ya lo hago-ttebayo! —replicó alzando las manos pidiendo paz, puesto la fuerza de su amiga era monstruosa.

Naruto dejó caer todo su peso en el respaldo de la silla en la que desde la mañana no se había levantado, se quejó, si seguía así tendría un trasero completamente plano, pero Sakura no era de las personas que dejan de trabajar sólo porque a él le entró el bicho de no querer trabajar. Se estiró un poco las mangas de su ropa de Hokage, una sonrisa se mostró en sus labios, una sonrisa de orgullo, había logrado su tan anhelado sueño… aunque eso de estar encerrado en la oficina y sólo leer, rellenar y firmas papales no era para él.

—¡Sakura-chan! —volvió a la carga al verla relajarse mientras le explicaba unas cosas—. ¡Olvidémonos del trabajo y vamos a comer ramen!

Ingenuo.

Sakura sonrió dulcemente después de oír tan _amable_ petición, Naruto se estremeció y comprendió el error de abrir su boca.

—¡Era broma, era broma-ttebayo!, ¡sólo eso!

La ninja médico hizo tronar sus dedos al acercarse al boquiabierto y horrorizado rubio, Hokage y ex compañero de equipo.

—¡Narut-!

—He traído el —la persona que acaba de ingresar al recinto no se sorprendió al ver a una mujer con un extraño color de cabello rosa intentar matar a su Hokage, sosteniéndolo del cuello mientras ejercía presión—… informe.

—Buenos días, Sasuke-kun —saludó la mujer sin moverse ni un centímetro de donde estaba.

—Hm, ¿necesitan el informe?

—¡Claro! —Sakura dejó ir por fin a un azul Rokudaime.

Éste inhaló todo el aire que pudo ocasionándose un ataque de tos que ni preocupó a las otras dos personas.

—¡Son unos malos amigos-ttebayo! —exclamó al recobrar parte de su color natural, los señaló con un dedo.

Sakura y Sasuke le miraron unos momentos antes de ignorarlo, él le pasó las hojas que traía en la mano mientras ella las recibía con una sonrisa.

—¡No me ignoren que soy su Hokage!

Antes esa reclamación el Uchiha no pudo evitar encarar una ceja con presunción.

—Yo sigo preguntándome quién en su sano juicio nombraría Hokage a un idiota como tú, dobe.

—¡Eh! Maldito teme, respétame.

Sakura no puedo evitar suspirar con resignación, esas peleas eran de a diario, más que amigos parecían enemigos pero ella sabía la verdad.

Sabía que detrás de ese brillo rabioso que ambos tenían había cariño y comprensión.

Eran pequeños gestos que pasaban desapercibidos para los demás pero no para ella, no para alguien que estuvo con ellos, ella sabía.

Sasuke no era la persona más sociable del mundo pero con Naruto era diferente no evitaba estar a su lado, no le apartaba como a los demás. Si fuera ella u otra persona, no duraría ni 3 segundos antes de marcharse.

Sasuke no presentaba atención a nadie a no ser que de una misión se tratase pero con Naruto no evitaba girar su rostro para mirarlo y dedicarle su atención a pesar que el otro pura tontería dijera.

Sasuke no mostraba emoción alguna, su rostro era una perfecta careta de inexpresividad pero si se trataba de Naruto, no había nadie que separara sus cejas unos milímetros más arriba que el rubio escandaloso, había visto una que otra sonrisa sólo dirigida a Naruto.

Sí, ella sabía.

La relación de ellos iba más allá de la rivalidad, más allá de la amistad pero eso sólo ella tenía el privilegio de saberlo.

Por supuesto cuando comenzó a notarlo, intentó negarlo, su corazón aún se aferraba a la idea de que algún día Sasuke le miraría pero tuvo que desecharla con el paso del tiempo, era obvio que para los ojos del azabache existía una sola persona que no era ella.

Lloró, es verdad, gritó, igual es verdad. Sin embargo nunca se entrometió, ¿qué persona enamorada no quisiera ver feliz a su amor?

Aunque… feliz era algo tan retórico por lo menos con ellos.

—¡¿Quieres probar mi puño, teme?

—Ya quisieras, usuratonkachi.

Sonrió ante la escena, era dos niños en cuerpo de adultos.

—¡Basta!

Ambos se detuvieron al instante, Sakura tenía los brazos en jarras y una mirada amenazante, Naruto se encogió en su asiento y Sasuke se apartó ligeramente de ella, fuera de su alcance.

Dejó ir un suspiro.

—Sabes Naruto —comenzó con aire distraída—, acabo de acordarme que tengo cosas que hacer en el hospital, debo irme pero quiero todo los reportes leídos para mañana.

Ella sabía que Naruto no iba a leer nada a penas saliera por esa puerta. Sasuke había vuelto de una larga misión, una que mantuvo al Hokage preocupado y paranoico por lo que no iba a querer trabajar ya habiéndolo visto, por eso emprendió la huída.

—Es bueno verte de regreso, Sasuke.

Él la miró, ella le miró.

—Hm.

Clásica contestación Uchiha.

Pero había algo que ella sabía muy bien.

_Él_ sabía que _ella_ sabía.

**¿Raro cierto? Bueno en lo personal me gusto aunque no se ve mucho la relación entre Sasuke y Naruto.**

**Un beso.**

**Szerelem**


End file.
